Rules of Friendship
by juliawriter
Summary: Every group of friends has a set of things they're not supposed to do and the stories behind them. The Lyoko Warriors are no different! /Short friendship drabbles for our favorite group of friends.
1. One: No Lyoko Pranking

_AN: Hihihi everybody. I decided to start a brand new series thing! Just some short and sweet and cute and pointless drabbles of our favorite friends. Enjoyy! _

_**1.) The group is not allowed to tell Jeremy that Aelita was trapped by the scyphozoa, when she's actually in the tower.**_

"Guys, I can't see what's happening! Somebody tell me what's going on!" Jeremy's voice rang in their ears once again, utterly frantic.

"Everything's fine, Einstein, chill," Odd called back, taking out another kankrelat. "We're cool, don't worry about it; Aelita's safe."

Fighting and doing flips and other things they'd never be able to do in the real world, the warriors safely got Aelita to the tower.

Unfortunately, Jeremy still couldn't see what was going on on his screen. Unfortunately for _him_, that is. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were a different story.

"Oh, no, Jeremy! Aelita just got captured by the scyphozoa!" Ulrich's voice chimed in Jeremy's ears.

The three still on Lyoko grinned at one another playfully.

"What?!" Jeremy's frantic voice screamed. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. "What are you guys doing, help her! Don't just stand around! If the scyphozoa drains Aelita—"

Loud laughter pounded through his ears as his so-called best friends laughed at the prank.

"What is so funny?!" Jeremy's questioning only made the three laugh harder.

Finally, Yumi choked out, "We're-we're sorry, Jeremy! Aelita's safely in the tower…"

Jeremy sat at the computer, dumbfounded. Then angry. _Oh,_ they'd get a mouthful when he was done with them…


	2. Two: No Singing One Direction

_**2.) Ulrich is not allowed to start singing "What Makes You Beautiful" whenever Yumi looks at the ground.**_

You never realize how often you do something until someone points out how often you do it. Then you're always conscious of it, wondering if other people are staring at you, if it's acceptable to even do that thing so often. Yumi, for example, didn't realize how often she looked down at the ground until Ulrich pointed it out and started singing that _dumb _One Direction song she hated so much whenever she did so.

"When you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell! You don't know, OH OH! You don't know you're beautiFUL!" his voice came out of nowhere and started singing obnoxiously, though very uncharacteristic of him. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing.

"Ulrich, for the love of God, I just want to tie my shoes…" she mumbled for the umpteenth time.


	3. Three: No Becoming Dr Evil

_**3.) Yumi is not allowed to sit in Jeremy's computer chair with a cat in her arms and slowly turn around whenever someone enters the lab and tell them, "It seems you've found the lab, Mr. Powers."**_

Yumi couldn't help it. She did it every time she got the chance. She grabbed the neighborhood cat (Who knows who it actually belonged to?) and took it to the factory, when she knew one of his friends, most likely Jeremy, would be momentarily.

She sometimes even put on a lab coat she'd picked up at a thrift shop, just to add to the humorous effect.

She sat with the cat—Scooter, as everyone called him—and sat in the big chair in front of the supercomputer. She waited for someone to enter the lab.

The second she heard the elevator make that obnoxious noise, signaling that someone was about to come through the doors, she got a knowing smirk on her face and set the cat in her lap just perfectly.

She slowly maneuvered the chair around to face the elevator and said in her best accent, "I see you've found the lab, Mr. Powers."

And every time she did it, she'd always get Jeremy's same response—"_Yumi, _you are not Doctor Evil. Let the cat go, and get out of my seat."


	4. Four: No Party Betrayal

_**4.) Jeremy is not allowed to say he's going to a party. (Homework parties by himself don't count as parties.)**_

"Hey, Jer—what are you doing tonight?" Odd called as he flew up to the boy after Saturday classes. He, like any other kid was excited that school was out and there were no classes the next day. Ulrich and Aelita happily trailed right behind him.

Jeremy gleamed as he responded, "Big party tonight—"

Odd interrupted before his genius friend had a chance to continue, "YOU'RE going to a party, Einstein?! YOU?"

"What's Einstein doing?" Yumi asked as she approached the rest of her friends after a long day.

"Going to a party," Ulrich answered her with a knowing smile.

She returned the smile as she responded, "Oh, that's our Einstein. One big partier!"

Odd responded to their comments by questioning Jeremy on "when he got so awesome" and where this big party was, because he wanted to join.

"It's pretty exclusive, Odd," Jeremy replied before walking away. "See you guys around!"

…

Odd was determined. He was going to get to this big party Einstein was so intent on attending, and he was going to party! If it was the last thing he ever did, ever!

So he waited outside Jeremy's room. For three hours. And waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Finally, the purple-clad boy started pounding his fists against Jeremy's bedroom door and calling, "Einstein, OPEN UP!"

His "Einstein" friend opened the door with a half worried/half angry expression and yelled, "What do you want, Potato Brain?!"

Instead of chastising him for the _lame_ insult, as he normally would, Odd reminded himself that he was on a mission. A partying mission. "I thought you were going to a big party tonight?" He looked around the room and saw nothing very much out of the ordinary: there were still various boxes and books on the floor, stuffed in the closet, on his desk, and over his bed. Jeremy himself was dressed in his pajamas, confusing Odd even more.

"I didn't say I was_ going _to a party. I just said there was a big party," Jeremy replied with a grin, then pointed over to the books on his bed. "I'm studying for chemistry."

Odd looked horrified. _What kind of person says they're going to a party, and then __**studies chemistry**__? _It was inhuman! It was unnatural! It was…it was…STUPID.

"What is wrong with you!?" Odd yelled at the boy who'd got his hopes up. "Homework parties by yourself in your room do not count as parties!" He turned around, slammed Jeremy's bedroom door, and stormed to his own bedroom to talk to his roommate about how_ betrayed_ he was.


	5. Five: No Fake British Accents

_**4.) Yumi is not allowed**__**to speak in a constant fake British accent after watching any of the **_**Harry Potter**_** movies.**_

After a long week of nearly nonstop X.A.N.A. attacks, they deserved a break. Any kind of break would have sufficed, but a movie marathon seemed to be the best idea. And what better way to have a proper movie marathon than watch the _Harry Potter _series? _Everyone_ loved Harry Potter.

So a Harry Potter movie marathon in Odd and Ulrich's room sounded like a great idea to the five Lyoko Warriors. Jeremy grabbed his laptop, promising that there would be absolutely no programming interruptions, and he, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita huddled around the floor in their big makeshift bed, gathered around the laptop to watch the magical series.

"Okay, so how are we doing this marathon?" Jeremy was the one to question, once they were all settled on the floor together, with bags of chips and popcorn and candy all around them. Jeremy, laying in the middle of the floor-bed, with the laptop directly in front of him, so that everyone could see it when they put the DVDs in.

"Well, I assumed we were going in order. You know, Einstein, that would be what normal people do," Odd sarcastically responded, earning a giggle from Aelita, who was sandwiched in between Jeremy and Odd.

Jeremy gave Odd a glare as he deadpanned, "I meant which movies are we watching tonight, moron. We certainly can't watch all eight of them—they're more than two hours long each!"

"Oh, but I love Harry Potter!" Yumi interjected, squirming in between Jeremy and Ulrich. It was no secret between the group that Yumi was a total Harry Potter nerd and looked forward to this night more than anyone. "Can't we at least try, Jeremy?"

"You'll fall asleep."

Yumi's eyes widened, acting as if someone had told her someone was going to blow up her home. "How _dare _you. I would never fall asleep during any Harry Potter movie ever! There's a special place in Hell for people like that!"

Jeremy's hands shot up defensively (or at least they tried to, with the crushed position he was in on the ground).

"Why don't we compromise: four movies tonight, four tomorrow night," Ulrich suggested, not in the mood to hear another of Yumi's "it is a sin to not love Harry Potter more than your own first born child" lectures.

"I can live with that," Yumi responded.

"Agreed," Jeremy stated. He looked to his left at Odd and Aelita, raising his eyebrows to silently ask them if they agreed.

"That sounds wonderful!" Aelita cheerfully replied.

"Yeah, that's cool," Odd agreed.

"So we're all in agreement then," Jeremy finalized. "Harry Potter movies one through four tonight; Harry Potter movies five through seven part two tomorrow night."

The group gave their nods and murmurs of agreement.

…

By the time their Harry Potter marathon had ended and they had attended classes on Monday, Yumi was still excited to have watched her favorite series with her best friends. So excited, in fact, that she insisted on speaking in a British accent and carried around a stick as a wand. Of course, she carried her "wand" in her bookbag, in order to keep it out of the reach of her "muggle classmates and teachers," but when the group was at the factory or out by the soccer fields or hanging out in the park, the wand came out and she was an official witch of Hogwarts.

The first few days, the group was okay with it. They hadn't seen the harm in letting Yumi express her love for Harry Potter. Besides, this was _Yumi_. How much longer could she keep up the accent and carrying a stick around as a magic wand?

Apparently longer than they'd thought.

Two and a half weeks had passed when Ulrich approached Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita at lunch about the situation.

"Have you guys seen Yumi today?" he questioned the group, hesitantly looking around the cafeteria for any sign of the Japanese girl.

After the other three gave the usual signs of "no," he sat at their table and continued.

"Okay, I think she's out of control."

"What?" Aelita questioned with a laugh at Ulrich's overreacting. "What do you mean, Ulrich?"

"This Harry Potter thing, it's getting out of hand. She keeps carrying that dumb stick around and I swear if she asks me one more time if I'd 'like to practice our sporting' in that accent, I'm gonna go crazy," Ulrich dramatized. He'd gotten the most of the Yumi-craziness these past few days, being Yumi's best friend and mutual crush. He loved her, but there were only so many Harry Potter references he could take before he cracked.

"Oh, she's only having fun," Odd butted in. "Let her have her fun, she never acts this laidback."

"I have to agree with Ulrich on this one," Jeremy stated. "It's been nearly three weeks, and she still hasn't quit. The stick is fine, it's not like she's taking it out in the middle of class to take her exams, but the _accent_. Come on, guys. That accent has to go."

"_Thank you_!" Ulrich said, relieved. He felt bad about being so worked up over this Harry Potter obsession that Yumi was doing, because he'd love her regardless, even if she didn't know it, but she hadn't been herself lately.

"I have to agree. It's actually a really bad accent," Aelita put in. She wasn't usually one to stop anyone from expressing themselves, but this thing with Yumi was just plain crazy and un-Yumi-like.

They agreed on a intervention right after school that day. Yumi was devastated.

"What do you mean you don't like the accent?" she whined, not laying off the overly British accent in her words. "I love it! It makes me sound dashing! Wicked! Brilliant!"

"It makes you sound stupid," Odd interrupted.

Yumi looked a mixture between sad and angry, but she said nothing.

Ulrich put a hand on her shoulder as he informed her, "You can keep the stick—er, I mean, your magic wand."

She brightened immediately.

**AN: Okay, so this turned out to be a lot longer than a drabble! But I really hope you guys liked it. Everybody loves Harry Potter!**

**I realize that this might not make a lot of sense with a premise that they're speaking French, but let's just pretend they're American or Canadian or something like that, for the sake of Harry Potter.**


	6. Six: No Girls Nights

_**6.) Odd is not allowed to invite himself to Aelita and Yumi's Girls Nights.**_

Girls Nights were a tradition that Yumi and Aelita held every Saturday night. It was a time for them to get away from the boys and catch up with one another. If they were lucky enough (and they usually were), they weren't bothered with a X.A.N.A. attack and could just focus on their nightly rituals of nail painting, gossiping, pigging out on ice cream, and watching chick flicks.

The boys had no idea what the girls did during their weekend slumber parties, but they were determined to find out. Well, _Odd _was determined to find out. Ulrich and Jeremy couldn't very much care less. Ulrich insisted that what the girls did was _their _business, not the guys', and he respected their privacy. Jeremy agreed with Ulrich on the privacy issue, and claimed that he had too much of his own work to do to care what the girls did over Yumi's house anyway. So it was just Odd who wanted to find out what was so important about hanging out every Saturday night to these girls, and what made them so close in doing so.

That was when he had the _brilliant_ idea to invite himself one night!

_Knock, knock!_ The pounding on the door startled and confused both girls, who sat on Yumi's living room floor, eating chips dipped in vanilla ice cream and talking about their lives.

Yumi got up to answer the door, revealing Odd on the other side, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Hey, beautiful!" he flirted. "Thought I'd join you and our dear princess this lovely evening!"

"No," Yumi deadpanned, crossing her arms. "This is _GIRLS_ Night. As in, _no boys allowed_. As in, _go home, Della Robbia_."

"Ohh, please, Yumi! I'll be good, I promise! I just wanna hang out with my favorite girls ever!" he begged the girl. Why did he want to be a part of Girls Night so badly anyway?

Aelita came out from the living room to see what all the commotion was. "Odd? What are you doing here?" she asked her fake-cousin.

Odd beamed upon seeing the pink haired girl. "Aelita, my princess! You'll let me stay for Girls Night, won't you?" He got on his knees and hugged her waist like a child.

"Uh…" she looked up at Yumi, who just rolled her eyes. "It's sort of a girls only kind of thing, Odd…"

"_Please_, Aelita! I'll be good, I promise! I'll do whatever you guys say and everything! " Odd continued to beg, not showing any signs of letting go of her.

Yumi's face lit up at his last sentence. He'd do _anything_ they said? Oh, she was going to have fun with this!

Flashing a smirk Aelita's way, Yumi knew from the smile in return that she automatically knew what the other girl was thinking. They'd teach him to interrupt their Girls Night…

"Okay, you can stay," Yumi was the first to declare, putting their plan into action. "But you will be a full participant in Girls Night, is that understood?"

Odd shot up from his position on the ground and jumped on Yumi, squealing like a child, "YES! YES! YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, YUMI-MY LOVE-ISHIYAMA!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and Aelita giggled at his actions and the new middle name he'd apparently given her.

"Yeah, yeah—we were just eating and talking in the living room…" Yumi told him.

At the mention of food, Odd pulled away from the girl and smiled at her face, "There's _food_?! Girls Night is gonna _rock_!"

As the three made their way to the living room once again, Aelita and Yumi exchanged knowing smirks at what was to come. Yes, Girls Night would definitely rock…

…

"And _then_, they made me watch _The Notebook _and rate how hot Ryan Gosling is!" Odd shrieked, retelling the previous night's activities to Ulrich and Jeremy in the confines of his locked dorm room (where those crazy girls couldn't get him, thank God!) the next day. "Can you believe that?!"

Ulrich and Jeremy, who'd done nothing but laugh throughout the entire tale, now had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. Somehow hearing about Odd's adventures of getting his nails painted hot pink, getting his hair and make-up done, getting his ears pierces (which were still throbbing and uneven, by the way), getting put in dresses, forced into watching chick flicks, and ranting about his own gender against his will was completely hilarious.

"We warned you!" Jeremy called through his laughter.

"Yeah—maybe next time you won't be so excited for Girls Night!" Ulrich reiterated, causing himself and Jeremy to roar with laughter once more.

Odd crossed his arms stubbornly with a scowl on his face. "Oh yeah? Well, it's a good thing you two weren't there, because Aelita and Yumi sure had a lot of things to say about you!"

That got the two laughing boys to abruptly stop.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich questioned.

"What did they say about us?" Jeremy followed.

Odd smirked. "I'm sworn to secrecy—sorry, boys."


	7. Seven: No Talking About Lyoko

_**7.) Aelita is not allowed to talk about Lyoko to people other than the Lyoko Warriors.**_

She loved doing it, sincerely. She loved telling people about Lyoko.

She knew deep down (and because Jeremy constantly told her not to) that she definitely shouldn't be as open about Lyoko as she was, but she just couldn't help it. She knew whoever she was talking to would never believe her, or just wouldn't remember what she'd said, due to a return to the past. So what was the harm in having a little fun? Seeing the look on someone's face when she told them she was from a virtual world was absolutely priceless every single time.

So when the new girl at Kadic asked her where she was from originally, she of course answered, "Lyoko."

"Oh…I'm not sure where that is," the girl had answered innocently, with a confused sort of look to her face.

"It's a virtual world. My friends and I always fight monsters there in order to save the world," Aelita answered simply, that calm smile still on her face.

The girl was even more perplexed. Slowly, she got that look…that priceless look. Oh, Aelita loved that look. It always made her day 10 times better.

"Well, I should be going… Lots of homework, you know!" the girl scrambled out of her seat on the bench she and Aelita were sitting on and all but ran off to her dorm room, far, far away from "that crazy pink-haired girl," as she'd dubbed her.

Jeremy, who saw the girl run off and away from Aelita, resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Again._

"You did it again, didn't you?" he monotonously asked the pink-haired Lyoko warrior, obviously already knowing the answer.

Aelita flashed her one-in-a-million grin. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jeremy."


	8. Eight: No Attempted Lyoko Distractions

_**8.) Ulrich is not allowed to attempt to distract X.A.N.A.'s monsters.**_

Ulrich wasn't the smartest person around, and he knew that. He didn't understand anything Mrs. Hertz ever taught in class, he got less-than-decent grades, and he didn't even understand half of the words Jeremy spoke a majority of the time. But he was always a good fighter. Whether it be pencak silat or fighting X.A.N.A.'s monsters on Lyoko, he was an excellent fighter. When he was on Lyoko, he always knew how to handle things—he was the hero of Lyoko on many occasions. He knew how to take care of things.

Unless he wasn't the one that was supposed to be doing the fighting.

Yumi had been devirtualized long ago; Odd was the one attempting to take out a blok. All Ulrich had to do was wait there for him to hit the monster straight in the eye. It was nothing they hadn't done before. But then two more bloks came out of practically nowhere and he had to do something to help.

He should have just fought. Instead, he decided to distract the monsters.

"Hey, you ugly blockheads! Over here!" he yelled to the monsters. They scrabbled on their wiry feet and looked back at him, balancing his sword on his nose. He made noises and moved his arms about him in order to successfully distract them. He was devirtualized no less than 20 seconds later.

As he tried to catch his breath in the scanner, he could only think one thing. _"I will no longer try to use my brain instead of fighting."_

Jeremy and Yumi backed that thought up once he got to the supercomputer.


End file.
